Jump Start: The Rings
by chronical199
Summary: Jumping to the Halo Universe isn't what I had in mind. how this even works, I would never know, this is the first time its happened. I died, now I'm here. so, lets just get to it, shall we?


**This is just a preview of my new series of books called JUMP START! Just, me transporting into different AU's and such. You know, the usual. This is also only the second chapter of the volume. So, heres the first preview and the possible first chapter of JUMP START: THE RINGS!**

* * *

Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

System: Unknown

I felt a tingling sensation run from my feet up as I came back together. It was a weird feeling I haven't grown accustomed to yet, as this was only the second time I've done it. I looked down and noticed something. I was pale still. Not like, ghost pale, but Jackson pale. I then reached up and plucked my hair. There were white and black strands. Huh, that's weird. I looked around. It was still white, the AU hadn't finished coming together. And whatever it was, it was a huge world.

I swiped down to see if the menu might work. It opened up in a flash of white, but instead gave me a template. It asked for name, age, and other such things. I filled them out accordingly, putting in Jackson Crow, even though it wasn't my real name. I looked through the menu looking for the AU I would be in, and I found it. And when I found it, I almost squealed. Halo. I wasn't gonna waste this AU. Last time, I was the bad guy. But, being the bad guy here meant dying in the end, and that was not gonna happen. I looked into the corner of the menu and it gave me a 30 second count down until the AU opened, and the menu closed. I grabbed all the blue prints for armor and weapons as I could, and compiled them and onto a chip that looked like an AI chip. Then, it went off. The area around me flashed white, and when I came to, I was on the floor. I was wearing a black and white T-shirt, with black and white pants and shoes. Well, at least they got the color scheme down. I looked around my surroundings, and noticed something. I'm in a facility. Im guess this was the Spartan II program ship. Meaning that this is either when they are going through Augmentations, or they're being loaded onto Reach. Either way, I'm on their facility. I opened the menu and looked around on here. I had full access to everything for the next 36 hours. I started to design my armor.

I needed some Leeway here, I couldn't god mod here. But designing my armor is different. I gave it the usual color scheme, black and white, and gave it a few different things. I added a laser sight to the forehead, and 3 optical scopes to the left eye. They would hang over it and I could zoom in and out at will. I also placed in Night vision sights into the Visor, which was an upside down version of a bird with wings out stretched. I then continued to design it for another hour or so. Then, I heard footsteps. It was only one pair, so it made it easy, but that made it easier for me to be spotted by Deja.

Eh, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

I quickly spawned in a M6D Magnum pistol, the weapon materializing in my hand. I hugged the grip around it tightly as the guard came into view. I quickly flipped the pistol over and smacked him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. I searched the guards pockets and found a few things. A keycard was one such thing, and I pocketed that. As well as a few extra clips for the M6D. I pocketed those and walked into the Facility, my Magnum raised on alert. I know Deja was watching, its just like her to do so. And then, as if on cue, 3 other guards came through a corridor, armed and ready. But this time, they had MA5B Assault Rifles aimed. Well, shit.

"Freeze! Under order of Chief Mendez, you are under arrest!" One of them shouted. I simply smirked at them. They'd not known who they're talking to. I brought out my pistol and fired of 4 rounds, them all hitting him in the legs. He screamed in pain as he dropped to the floor, the others began to open fire. I ducked behind cover as the bullets whizzed past me. I quickly looked over to count how many were there now. 5 soldiers, all equipped with MA5B's, continuous fire. 10 second reload time. Perfect.

I jumped over my cover and shot three times at one of the reloading guards, which resulted in a scream and falling over. Two went to help him out, and then I shot them in the knees. I ducked back behind cover as I dropped the empty clip. I grabbed another one and slammed in into the gun, cocking it back before readying myself. This was going to be a tight maneuver. I jumped over and shot one of the last one. As he fell over, I disarmed his buddy and the rest of them, and reloaded my pistol. After that, I sheathed my weapon and grabbed a med pack from the wall.

"Here," I said walking over, "help them up, get them to the medical wing." The soldier who was last just stared in scared silence. I he was about to feint, but was more or less relieved when he took the med pack and started to treat their wounds. I grabbed one of the assault rifles and a few pieces of ammo, and stuffed them in my bag. I was about to walk out before I was stopped by the door shutting. Well, this was new. I looked behind me and saw two very familiar people standing there. I aimed at them with my pistol and flipped off the safety, causing the man to step forward.

"Stand down, son. We don't want to hurt you." It almost sounded like he was talking to an alien. I flipped safety on again and sheathed it. I started to walk over.

"You know, Deja has sent you down because she was able to retrieve my DNA sample through one of the bullets that grazed me. Not only that, but you found it compatible with your program. Am I right, or was I wrong?" I told them with a smirk. Those were stun bullets with integrated DNA scans. An AI could connect to them and take samples of DNA. Its something that could help them catch any of the convicts that pop up. It kinda like looking for thumb prints.

"and when did you come to that conclusion, boy?" Halsey asked incredulously. I snorted before refusing to answer, causeing Halsey to give a little grunt.

"Son, your gonna have to come with me." Mendez told me. I watched as his hand was near his pistol, and noticed his nervousness. I nodded after thinking over it for a bit, notifying him that i would go with him. Halsey on the other hand, was a little over shocked that i had been able to sum up so much. Only one thought circulated in her head.

'This is very interesting.'

* * *

Halsey watched, through the camera system, the discussion that Mendez and the strange man were having. Despite being told that she was to remain in the lab just in case he tried anything, she still wanted to hear the conversation. It was interesting to say the least. The man had excellent information. Specifically on her "Projects". She kept watching as it began to close. Curious.

"Well, i thank you for your cooperation son, but since your compatible, your gonna have to become one of the spartans." Mendez told the 20 year old man. He just shrugged in his seat.

"Eh, no biggie. When i'm done just stick me in Cryo sleep." He stated calmly. Mendez nodded at this before motioning for them to leave. Halsey shut off the feed before spinning in her chair towards a terminal. She brought out a keyboard and started typing on it. Then, a blue female figure appeared on the small holo-pad to her left.

"Hello, Doctor." The figure greeted.

"Hello, Déjà. Can you please do a retinal scan and match on our stranger?" Halsey asked kindly. The AI nodded before flashing a deep blue then a green before settling back on a light blue.

"Already done." The AI stated. She put on a face of question, in which Halsey notices.

"Déjà, where did you scan?" The woman asked. Déjà looked at her before she opened up a data page.

"I'm doing Retinal scans throughout our colonies and its showing that he isn't from any colonies we have. Meaning-"

"Meaning that we dont know who he is." Halsey finished before Déjà ended her statement.

"That is correct, Doctor." The AI stated questionably. She then began doing a series of other tasks with the scan before realizing something.

"Doctor, his scans arent showing up because his eyes arent..." Déjà paused before continuing, "Human."

This perked up on Halsey as she heard this, the new information taking her interest. Halsey glided over to the terminal before checking for herself. The outcome was correct, he wasn't human.

"Doctor, it seems that, not only is he compatible with the program, he seems to be augmentated already." Déjà explained after a while. Already augmentated ?

"What do you suggest we do then, Déjà?"

"I would suggest we see the outcome of this augmentation." Déjà responded before there was silence. Halsey wanted to study this man, even if it went against her. Why was he here, but more importantly, where is he from?

* * *

March 30, 2525

UNSC Atlas,

Course set Lamda

Serpentis System

6 weeks after beginning of Augmentation

I woke up in pain, but i didn't show it. I clenched my teeth hard and waited. The IV's were sticking out of my veins on both of my arms, injecting me with wake up stiff. I looked around. The other canisters were no longer full of the children. They were empty. I noticed some blood on a few of them. 'They lost 30' was the only thought that went through my head. I waited about 30 minutes before i noticed no one was coming out to get me. I decided to get up myself. I pulled out the 6 IV's and found some gauze and wrapped them around my arms. I looked around before i noticed a corner that was a blind spot for cameras, and walked over there. Once in position, i opened up the menu and checked the time left on this. 33 hours left of use. I put on my normal attire of my black and white trench and war jeans. I didn't need my mask, so i left it there. I I looked up on the ships schematics where Halsey's main Lab was, and when i located it i started walking. The worst thing about the walk was it went straight through the commons. Damn. I didn't want to be seen, i just wanted to be set in cryo after i talked with Halsey for a bit.

I guess it couldn't be helped.

As came up to the commons, i noticed a training inspector gave me a nasty look. I just ignored it. Screw procedure right now. I opened the doors and kept walking, my lean body not making any noise, but still drawing attention. The trainees gave me awkward stares, mostly questioning me as a soldier. They had never encountered a 199 service tag at all. Some were staring at me while they ate, others were just trembling a little.

Huh, they must've just gave the farewell to the 'unfortunate' children. They were probably really shaken up. I looked around before i saw a group sitting normally in the corner, the tags on their back giving me identification. They sat there eating normally, stealing a glance of me from their seats. I saw the lightning in their eyes, the determination. I wasn't in uniform, and they probably perceived me as a threat, and were planning something. They didn't use language, but they used morse code from what i noticed from the taps they were giving off. I read it as i walked.

[stay alert, could be another mission from Mendez.]

[we've got a plan just in case right?]

[yeah, we've got a plan.]

I sighed to myself as i stopped at a table. It wasn't occupied at all, so i did what anyone would do. Respond. I made a series of taps on the table and i knew they heard and understood, as they seemed to cease in noise.

[Dont talk behind peoples backs.]

I looked behind me with a smirk as i looked behind me, the group just giving me a look. I looked forward once again and started walking, leaving the commons behind me. I would be seeing them again soon, i could feel it.

As i walked down the corridor towards Halsey's lab, I fiddled with a chip in my hand. On this was the prints for armor, weapons, formulas, and a list of colonies to fall. I was going to have to make things up as i go, pretend to be some sort of alien or something. I stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. This was going to be a rough conversation.

* * *

 **Well, i hope you guys liked this preview. Remeber, if there are anymore previews made by me, they are all potential candidates for first chapters in each book. So, i hope you enjoyed JUMP START: THE RINGS Preview**


End file.
